


The Baby's Coming

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You're staying with Kandomere's mother while he's at work when you suddenly go into labor.





	The Baby's Coming

You watch as Kandomere triple checks your baby bag.  
He sighs, “I think that’s everything.”  
You smile at him and he stops and stares at you, “What?”  
“Have I told you how much I love you?” you ask.  
A smile graces his lips and he glances down, “Only every day.”  
“Well, I love you,” you whisper affectionately.  
He steps towards you and wraps an arm around you, “I love you too,” he says and presses a kiss to your lips. You smile as he pulls back and stare around the nursery.  
“People will be confused as to why we painted it blue,” you say.  
He raises an eyebrow and glances around, “Well, it’s our favorite color, so no one should be surprised.”  
“You know next time when we have twins we can paint it blue AND pink,” you say as you stare off and Kandomere’s hand rubs across your back, “We’ll have to move of course, this place isn’t big enough for the five of us. But you’ll be happy about us being safer further from the city.”  
“Darling?” he questions.  
You turn to him and blink, “Yes?”  
“What makes you think we’ll have twins?” he asks studying you curiously.  
You blink again and furrow your brows, “I don’t know I just…have a feeling?”  
He presses his lips to your forehead, “Well I need to get you to my mother’s place before I have to head to work.”  
You rub your hands across your belly and sigh, “I still can’t convince you to let me stay here?”  
He starts to turn and stops, “Absolutely not. You are due any day now and I will not leave you here all by yourself.”  
He turns and walks into your nearby bedroom and quickly returns with your suitcase. He insists on carrying everything as the two of you head out of your apartment and down the elevator and to his car.   
He puts everything in the trunk and then opens your door for you.   
You smile and give him another quick peck before climbing into the vehicle.

When you reach his mother’s house, she meets you outside and as you open your door she walks to your side and extends a hand to you and helps you out.  
“Verona, I may be pregnant but I can still walk,” you say as she loops her arm in yours and ushers you inside.  
Kandomere smiles at you and begins to retrieve your things from the car and then follows you both inside.  
“I’ve already got a room ready for you,” Verona begins.  
She guides you through the house and shows you to a bedroom on the first floor.   
You step through the door and admire the room.  
It’s a spare bedroom, but it’s just as nice as any fancy hotel room would be.  
“I wanted to make sure you would be in walking distance of the kitchen should you get any late night cravings,” Verona says with a wink.  
You smile at her and then look at Kandomere as he enters the room and sets your things down.  
“Now, Mamá, this is her baby bag, you NEED to take it with you to the hospital,” Kandomere says holding it up.  
Verona waves a hand at her son, “Honestly, hijo, you act as though I didn’t birth four children.”  
“Mamá, por favor,” he pleads.  
She sighs, “I won’t forget it.”  
“You both know I’m not due for another week, right?” you ask.  
Kandomere sets your bag down near the bed, “I know, Mi Alma, I just want-“  
“To take every precaution,” you finish for him, “I know.”  
He grasps your shoulders and kisses you on the cheek, “Like it or not I’m going to worry,” he says pulling back.  
“And so am I,” you say.  
He raises an eyebrow at you.  
“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that something bad is happening at work, and that’s why you’re having me stay at your mother’s on such short notice,” you say.  
He inhales, “Yes, there is something…and I…I just want you and the baby to be as far away as possible tonight.”  
You wrap your arms around him and he buries his face in your hair, “Be safe,” you whisper.  
“I will,” he says softly.  
You pull back from him, “I want you HERE when the baby comes, alright?”  
He smiles, “I promise, My Love.”  
You smile and then press your lips to his.  
You walk with him to the front door and wave at him as he heads to the car.   
You stare at him and then purse your lips and stride towards him and he pulls you in for another kiss. Verona watches silently from the doorstep and then waves at her son as he backs out of the driveway.   
Then she extends a hand towards you, “Come Dear, I’ll make lunch.” 

You spend the day chatting with your mother-in-law and watching soap operas with her. And when early evening hits you return to the kitchen from a trip to the bathroom to find her preparing supper.   
“So were are Aranea and Cirinea? I thought they were staying here as well?” you ask.  
“Oh they’re at some red carpet premiere, they probably won’t be back until late tonight,” Verona says, “And not to worry Maretha is picking up your mother from the airport tomorrow morning, I’m sure Kandomere has already told you.”  
You nod and walk over to the island counter with your left hand resting on your belly and eye the food she’s preparing hungrily.  
You inhale, “That smells so good already.”  
Verona smiles, “I thought you might be in the mood for something like this. I used to eat this dish all the time when I was pregnant, it was the one consistent craving I had through all of them.”  
You’re wearing a long, blue, floral dress since you’ve found dresses to be the most comfortable thing to wear this far into your pregnancy. You grab a glass and open the refrigerator and pour yourself some strawberry lemonade.   
Sipping it, you close the door and start to head back to the living room.  
You reach the dining room when you double over in pain and elicit a small cry.   
You hear the clattering of a knife on the counter and Verona rushes to your side, “Is it the baby?! Is she coming?!” she asks in alarm.  
You clutch at your abdomen and catch your breath, “I don’t know, she usually has some pretty strong kicks.”  
“Did it happen here?” she asks placing her hand on your abdomen.  
You feel the pain happen again and cry out.  
“Oh Dear, that’s definitely a birthing cry, “Verona says looping her arm around you to help support you.  
“NOW?! But the baby’s not supposed to come for another week!” you protest.  
Verona helps you to a chair in the dining room, “The baby comes when the baby wants to,” she says and then she rushes back to the kitchen to turn off the stove before disappearing down the hall towards the guest bedroom.  
She returns shortly with your baby bag and your shoes and phone and then helps you to her car. Once in the car you reach for your phone and dial your husband…

*******

Kandomere surveys the teams assembled as they prep to move in on the targets. He strides over to Montehugh who is currently relaying information over a radio.  
“Alright, Boss, we’re ready to move in,” Montehugh says.  
Kandomere nods and then he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
There’s a rumble of thunder overhead and his brows furrow as he stares up at the darkened sky. He pulls his phone out and stares down at it…it’s his wife.  
She wouldn’t be calling unless…  
The baby.  
He picks it up and holds the phone to his ear, “Mi Alma?” he asks in a hushed tone.  
His ears are met with frantic breathing, “Kandomere? The baby’s coming,” she says followed by a groan.  
He glances around at the agents in full gear, of all times…  
“I promise you, I’ll be there when you give birth to our daughter,” he assures her.  
“Okay…I love you,” she says, “Please, get here soon.”  
“I love you too, and I’ll be there as soon as I’m able, Querida, goodbye,” he says.  
“Bye, My Love,” she breathes.  
He hangs up the phone and stuffs it back into his pocket and then runs a hand through his hair.  
“Shit, Boss, did I hear that right?’ Montehugh questions, “Is she going into labor now?”  
Kandomere wets his lips and nods and stares off into the distance.  
He can’t leave now, but his wife needs him.  
She’s with his mother, Mamá will take care of her.  
Knowing her she would not leave his wife’s side for anything.  
“Fuck, of all the times to have a kid,” Montehugh continues.  
“I know,” Kandomere states his breathing becoming heavier.  
He’s nervous for his wife and child, what if something goes wrong? And he’s not there? Half-elven children can be tricky to birth…  
“Look, alright, think of it this way,” Montehugh begins sensing the elf’s nervousness, “It’s your first baby so it’s gonna take her a while, and both mom and the baby will be fine in the meantime. You said yourself that her pregnancy has been going great.“  
Kandomere slowly turns back to him, “You’re right, Ulysses.”  
There’s more chatter on the radio and Montehugh listens to it for a moment before saying, “They’re in position, Boss.”  
Kandomere sighs, “Tell them to move in.”

*******

You’re in a hospital bed, waiting to be moved to the delivery room finally after several hours and Verona is now telling you way too many details about how she birthed your husband.   
“And it hurt just as bad as the last ones but at least it only took me fours hours and I didn’t shit myself either!” Verona exclaims.  
“Verona, this isn’t actually helping,” you say.  
“Oh, well I’m just saying you didn’t eat supper so you probably won’t shit yourself either,” she says matter of factly.  
You glare at her and then cry out in pain again.  
Verona stands up, “They’re getting closer together, where are those damned nurses!”  
You stare out the window at the rain that’s now beating against it, “Where’s Kandomere?” you moan.  
Verona returns to your bed and clasps your hand tightly, “Shh, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”  
“Verona, it was nine when I called him and now it’s almost seven!” you exclaim.  
Verona purses her lips and is unsure of what to say.  
You cry out again and throw your head back against the pillow.  
“They’re very close together now,” Verona says and hits the call button and calls for a nurse and unsatisfied with that steps out of the room and into the hall and you hear her start shouting. You then hear a bunch of footsteps and several people including your doctor pour into the room and start to help you out of this one and into the delivery room.   
As they’re wheeling you across the hall you see Kandomere running towards you.  
He’s missing his jacket and his dress shirt is stained with soot and dirt.   
You start crying when you see your husband.  
“I came as quickly as I could,” he says out of breath.  
“About damn time!” his mother scolds, “She’s literally about to push her out!”  
You cry out in pain again as the medical staff transfers you to the delivery room.  
Kandomere is at your side in an instant, and he grips your left hand in his, “I’m here as I promised, Mi Amor.”  
You smile at him.  
“I’ll go check to see if the girls are here yet,” Verona says as she disappears out of sight.  
“Alright, deep breaths,” the nurse says.  
You stare at your husband and he takes a deep breath with you.

*******

The elf doesn’t complain when she squeezes his hand with an intensity the likes of which he has never seen from her.  
“Alright, now push!” the nurse orders.  
His wife cries out as she attempts to birth their child.  
When she stops, she breathes heavily, and Kandomere can smell a fresh wave of fear roll off of her.  
“Mi Alma, look at me,” he says.  
She lifts her head to stare at him.  
“You can do this. Our baby girl is almost here, you just have to help push her the rest of the way,” he encourages.  
She nods.  
“You can do this,” he repeats.  
She pushes again and again and again.  
He glances over at the baby now peeking out, “You’re almost there,” he assures her.  
She nods shakily, sweat pouring from her brow and gives one final push and there’s a chorus of voices as the doctor intercepts the baby and steps back with her. Kandomere stares at his child and then at his wife, “You did it!” he whispers pressing his face into her hair.  
She smiles wide and slumps against the pillow, exhausted.  
The doctor and nurses begin cleaning and examining their little girl.  
His wife takes a few ragged breaths and he kisses her hand.  
“How is she?” his wife asks.  
Kandomere’s smile fades as he realizes that his baby is silent.  
She should be crying.  
Why is she not crying?  
He turns to stare at the doctor and nurses huddled around his newborn infant and his ears catch the barest whispers of their conversation and Kandomere scowls.  
Her lungs are filled with fluid.  
He lets go of his wife’s hand and stalks towards them slowly. One of the nurses looks up at him and gets very nervous, “…Sir.”  
Kandomere stares at his too still baby in the doctor’s arms and his blood boils.  
He then hears a choking sob from his wife, “NO!”  
He turns to stare at her and she looks from him to the doctor and shakes her head, “NO!! I WANT MY BABY!!!” she screams.  
Kandomere’s heart breaks for both his mate and his child.  
But then he catches sight of a flicker from the machines next to her as she cries out and his attention swiftly turns to his babe.   
And her eyes open and lets out a cry.  
The doctor who had begun his attempt to revive her seems surprised, but quickly recovers and begins his normal routine of checking for any other worrying conditions now that she’s conscious. Kandomere looks back at his wife and she’s starting to smile as she listens to their daughter’s cries.   
He swiftly returns to her and grasps her hand once more.  
“Is she?” she begins.  
“She’s healthy,” he says, “Her lungs are clear and her voice is strong.”  
And indeed with his hearing, Kandomere can hear that there’s nothing obstructing her airways and nothing hindering her gusto.  
His wife sobs in relief and he thumbs away her tears and soothes her.   
She stares up as they finally swaddle their daughter, “Can I hold her?”  
The baby is gingerly lowered into his wife’s open arms.  
And the moment she touches her mother she stops crying altogether.  
There’s a few looks of confusion among the medical staff that quickly wipe themselves away and turn into smiles.  
His wife cradles their baby in her arms and stares at her tiny face,” Hi,” she says and smiles before starting to cry again, “I’m your mommy.”  
Then she leans down and brushes her nose gently across the baby’s.  
When she lifts her head up, “Do you want to hold her?” she asks turning to him.  
He stares down at the child, his child, and nods.  
She carefully passes her off to him, and he holds his baby against his chest.  
His daughter definitely has his ears and the wisps of her hair are blue like his.  
And he’s pleased to find that her eyes are her mother’s.  
“She’s beautiful,” he whispers.  
“She is,” his wife agrees.  
“Just like her mother,” he says glancing at his mate.  
She smiles.  
He begins to softly sing to the baby in Elvish and rock her gently and his daughter seems curious at the sounds he’s making. He also hopes that she is starting to connect the dots on the voice she heard when she was in her mother’s womb.

After a few minutes a nurse cautiously approaches the couple to take their daughter into the hospital’s care for a short time. Kandomere finds it hard to relinquish her and his wife is no different.   
He does follow the nurse with his baby out of the room where his mother is waiting.   
She clasps her hands over her mouth at the sight of his child, “Oh, she’s so beautiful.”  
“Mother, could you-“ Kandomere begins.  
“Not to worry I’ll keep an eye and an ear out for her. I’ll not have anything happen to my granddaughter,” she says and then proceeds to follow the nurse.  
He returns to his wife’s side and kisses her sweat-soaked forehead, “Mother is going to keep an eye on her.”  
His wife seems to relax at that, “Good.”  
Eventually his wife’s mother is escorted to the hospital by Maretha and they relieve him while he goes to check on his baby. He finds the nursery and his mother leaves to relay the news to Cirinea and Aranea. Kandomere stares at his daughter amidst the others, unmistakable as the only half-elf.   
He sighs in content.  
“Hey, Boss,” a familiar voice greets.  
Kandomere turns to see Montehugh striding towards him trailed by two other familiar individuals dressed in uniform.  
“So how’s fatherhood treating ya?” Montehugh asks.  
“It’s pretty good so far,” Kandomere says and then stares at the two behind Montehugh.  
“Sir,” Ward begins, “We were just checking in on-“  
“Ooh where’s the baby?!” Jakoby asks excitedly as he presses his hands against the glass and peers inside, “Oh is that him? He’s so adorable!”  
“SHE,” Kandomere corrects flatly.  
“Oh right, I’m sorry, She. She’s so adorable,” Jakoby apologizes awkwardly, and then he stares at her again, “Oh look! She’s got your ears!” he exclaims in quiet delight.  
Kandomere’s mouth begins to open slightly and his narrowed eyes slowly move between the two officers. And then he focuses his attention on his sleeping daughter again and he smiles.  
“She does,” he says softly.  
“Oh you must be so proud,” Jakoby continues.  
“Alright Nick,” Ward warns, “You saw the baby. Now. Let’s. Go.”  
“I’m sorry it’s just not everyday you get a chance to see a baby elf especially not a half-elf,” Jakoby says.  
Kandomere raises his brows at him.  
“I mean you probably get to see baby elves all the time. I mean you made this one so…” Jakoby trails off as he realizes his partner is glaring at him with a tight lip and shaking his head, “Right,” Jakoby says quietly now fidgeting with his belt loops, “I need to get back to work. Congratulations by the way.”  
“Congratulations, Sir,” Ward echoes as he forces a smile and then walks off with his partner.  
After they’re out of sight Kandomere can hear them start to argue about what is and isn’t appropriate behavior.   
Kandomere then turns back to stare lovingly at his daughter.  
“You two made a good looking kid,” Montehugh says   
Kandomere smiles and nods.  
“I’m honestly relieved she mostly took after her mother,” Montehugh jokes.  
Kandomere stares at him and chuckles.  
Montehugh chuckles too and then claps him on the back.  
“But seriously though, congratulations on your first kid,” Montehugh says seriously.  
“I love her so much already,” Kandomere says.

*******

After both of your families are done cooing over your new baby Hernández and McTavish come into your room to visit you both.   
“Oh my God she’s adorable!” McTavish exclaims softly clapping her hands to her face.  
You and your husband smile broadly at them.  
“Ugh those little cheeks!” Hernández coos.  
You and Kandomere glance at one another knowingly.  
McTavish approaches the bed, “Have you two picked out a name for her yet?”  
“We have,” you say.  
“And we decided to name her after you,” Kandomere says.  
McTavish’s eyes widen, “Me?”  
You nod.  
She starts to cry and furiously wipes at her face.  
“You know this means that Papá Kandomere is just going to wander around the house calling a little Gwendolyn,” Hernández says as she also starts to tear up.  
“I KNOW!” McTavish sobs, “How Long Have You Been Planning This?!”  
“We decided on it quite some time ago that if we were to have a girl that would be her name,” Kandomere says with a smile.

Eventually all the crying subsides and the three of you are alone again. You’ve dimmed the lights and you’re holding your sleeping baby after having breastfed her and you’re just enjoying watching her sleep. Kandomere has an arm wrapped around you and his face buried in your hair.   
“Kandomere,” you whisper.  
“Hm?” he hums.  
You thumb across your baby’s forehead, “She’s a Bright,” you whisper.  
Kandomere straightens and stares down at her and then at you, “Are you sure?”  
You nod, “I’m sure.”  
He inhales and it’s quiet for a moment.  
You have a feeling he expected this.  
You can sense the magic within your sleeping daughter, afterall it came from you.  
‘Then I will protect you both,” Kandomere whispers.  
You glance up at him and then lean towards him and kiss him.  
When you pull apart you stare back down at little Gwendolyn and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kandomere wraps his arm tighter around you and with his other arm helps you support the baby and he holds you both safe in his arms.


End file.
